doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Noelia Culshaw
Argentina |estado = Activo }}Noelia Culshaw es una locutora y actriz de doblaje, comenzó su labor en el año 2008. Realizó trabajos para señales como Disney Channel, TCM, Discovery Channel, Nickelodeon, Infinito, Discovery Home & Health, entre otros; y participó en diferentes series y películas. Filmografía 'Series de TV y Realities Show' * Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales (2018) * Negociando con tiburones - Eugenia Chan T9.Ep15/Disha T9.Ep16/ Voces adicionales * Detectives de salud - Host * Mitad Humano - Rebecca Flynt (Sarah Allen) * Grey´s Anatomy * Primeval - Emily Merchant (Ruth Bradley) * Once Upon a Time - Donna (Laura Bertram) / Voces diversas * Perder para ganar - Aubrey * Last Man Standing * True Jackson - Voces adicionales * Encuentros Infernales - Narradora * Cada cosa en su lugar - Host, Narradora * Fast N´Loud: el dúo mecánico - Christie Brimberry * ¡Adiós, Princesas! - Yessica * Un papá en apuros - Sophia * Catfish: Mentiras en la red argentino * Recuerdos criminales - Bella Florence (joven) (epis. 35) / Voces adicionales * Mi cocina, mis reglas - Sophia * Lost Girl - Voces adicionales * Operación rescate - Voces Adicionales * Suleimán, el gran sultán - Cecilia, Nurbanu (Merve Boluğur) * Mozart in the Jungle * The Unusuals - Voces diversas * Dr. Oz Show - Voces diversas * Drop Dead Diva - Voces Diversas * The Big C - Voces adicionales * ¡No te lo pongas! - Voces adicionales * L.A. INK - RuthLess * Hawthorne - Voces adicionales * The Client List - Voces adicionales * Cada cosa en su lugar - Tempestt Bledsoe * 10 años menos - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Bucket y Skinner - Voces adicionales * Parental Control - Voces diversas * Mad Men * Boss * Mi gato endemoniado * The Killing * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas * Mi casa, mi estilo * ¿Cómo lo hacen? * Bizarre Foods * Mal vestidas * Insanity Vanity * La boda soñada * Te invitamos * Waking the Dead * ¡Qué fea es tu casa! * Expedición Imposible * A la deriva con Cash Peters * ABC Canino * 24 horas * Escuadrón Antiveneno * Totally Frank * NY INK * Look for less * Acomplejados - Voces Diversas * Pesca loca - Voces Diversas * Next - Voces Diversas 'Películas' * Fuera de la oscuridad - Debbie (Teresa Crespo) (1988) Doblaje 2019 * Heretiks (El convento) - Guinevere (Jill Buchanan) / Mujer 3 (2019) * Realityhigh - Alexa Medina (Alicia Sanz) (2017) * Invasión al hogar - Bess (Brenda Crichlow) (2016) * Secuestro en Cleveland - Amanda Berry (Samantha Droke) (2016) * Rendirse jamás 3 - Myca Cruz (Gillian White) (2016) * Ciertas mujeres - La ranchera (Lily Gladstone) (2017) * Grandes esperanzas (2012) - Camilla Pocket (Kate Lock) * Ataque extraterrestre - Dionne (Gina Antwi) / Mujer Italiana (Flaminia Cinque) /Roxanne (Paisley Billings) * Bajo cero - Chelle Ringell (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) (2013) * Supremacía robot - Voces adicionales * El Llamado - Voces Adicionales * Estación Espacial 76 - Voz de abordo * En la mira - Gabby (Natalie Martinez) * App - Enfermera en terapia intensiva(Gigi Ravelli) * Cabras - Wendy (Vera Farmiga) * Sexo, mentiras y video - Ann Bishop Mullany (Andie MacDowell) * A toda velocidad: Sin límites - Katie Reed (Erin Cahill) * Los indestructibles 2 - Lacy (Charisma Carpenter) * Reino animal - Catherine Brown (Mirrah Foulkes) (2010) * A Perfect Getaway - Madrina 1 / Chioca 1 (2009) (versión Sony) * Purple Violets - Patti Petalson (Selma Blair) * Espíritu adolescente - Amber Pollock (Cassie Scerbo) * Se acabó la Navidad - Jeannie Claymore (Natalie Brown) * So Undercover - Bizzy(Autumn Reeser) * The Runaways - Cajera (Kiaya Snow) * Noches de encanto - Scarlett (Tanee McCall-Short) / Jesse (Tyne Stecklein) * Silent Night - Voces adicionales * Manos milagrosas - Enfermera de Emergencias (Alecia Hamilton) * Enseñanza de vida * Nine: Una vida de pasión * Siempre Alice * Karate Kid II * Cuenta conmigo * Jackass 3.5 * Casino Jack * Coma * Encuentro explosivo- April Havens (Maggie Grace) * La cruda verdad * Sex & Breakfast * Mi historia sin mi * People I Know * Se acabó la navidad * El novio de mi madre * Jugando por amor- (Judy Greer) * Phoebe en el país de las maravillas * Street of Blood * My Other Brother * Marrie Me * The 12 Wishes for Christmas * Millonaire 5.2 * Histeria * Persecución mortal (Blitz) * Ticket out * Jazmín azul - Voces Adicionales * Las Zafiro- Gail (Deborah Mailman) 'Series de TV' *Recuerdos criminales - Bella Florence (Kenzie Nothnagel) 'Series animadas' *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Lala *X-Men *Ultimate Spider-Man *Pedro y Lola *Thor y Loki *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga *Mystical *Princesa Kaiuliani *Hamburguesas Bob - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - Jaz *My animals friends - Host (Mamá) 'Telenovelas y series turcas' * Suleimán - Cecilia/Nurbanu (Merve Boluğur) * Esposa joven - Nuriye Documentales * Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Ella misma (Merve Boluğur) 'Obras de Teatro' * Antígona, estás donde no está tu vida - Voz de Antígona (2010) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Non Stop Digital — Media Pro Com * Palmera Record * Civisa Media * Marmac Group — Polaco Audio Studio * Video Dub * Masterdubbing * Waira Studio * Gapsa * Videorecord * Magma Productora * Caja de Ruidos * Roitman Group 'Enlaces Externos' *Sitio Web de Noelia Culshaw Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020